My Obsession
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Elena had taken a turn for the worst after her parents died. She refuses to eat, she has an attitude with Jenna and dresses only in short tight clothing... not to mention she's hanging out with Tyler Lockwood... that is until she meets Stefan... AND Damon A/U Stefan/Elena/Damon *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1: Can I Start Again?

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries **

**A/N- I decided to challenge myself to write a Stefan/Elena story... so here goes...**

Chapter One: Can I Start Again?

"ELENA GILBERT YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jenna Gilbert shouted after her niece as she stormed form the house slamming the door behind her. "What's 'Lena's problem?" Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother, asked coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was all smiles thinking about how for once Elena was the bad one.

"We fought again this morning about the way she was dressing and acting. I'm so tired of it. I mean I understand that your parents died. My sister died too. However, the way she's acting is making it really hard to take care of you both" Jenna put her head in her hands feeling completely defeated.

"Don't worry Jenna... I'll talk to her okay? Maybe if I give her some brotherly advice she'll listen... it's worth a shot right? Today, I'll be the older sibling" Jeremy smiled and hugged Jenna before he left the house himself to get to school and find Elena.

When Jeremy arrived to school he headed straight to the courtyard where he knew Elena would be. However, she wasn't there. Jeremy headed over and grabbed the first kid he saw and spun him around to face him, "Where is my sister?" He demanded shaking the kid by the shirt.

"Elena?"

"Yes Elena! How many damn sisters do I have? Where is she?" Jeremy demanded shaking the kid again roughly.

"She went with Tyler Lockwood... I-I think they're behind the locker room on the football field." The kid replied nervously. Jeremy glared at the kid and let go of him shoving him away before taking off running towards the football field.

XXX

"Tyler!" Elena gasped as Tyler's lips attacked hers again and then moved from her lips, to her jaw and down her neck. Her hands were under Tyler's shirt feeling the muscles that lay beneath. Tyler pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his lips, "Did I tell you how sexy you look today?" He eyed her up and down taking in her short skirt, tight black tank top, knee high boots and leather jacket.

"Yes" Elena giggled kissing him again. They kept kissing each other until a voice that Elena knew very well interrupted them, "GET OFF MY SISTER" Jeremy screamed.

"You've got to be kidding me" Elena growled against Tyler's lips. She shoved Tyler away and glared at Jeremy, "what do you want little brother?" She snapped.

"Damn it Elena! I want you to be my big sister again! Right now you're acting like younger one and I'm tired of catching you with jerks like him who only want you for your body." Jeremy replied pointing towards Tyler. "You have a reputation now Elena and not a good one. Guys think you're easy... girls think you're a slut... Is that really what you want Elena?"

Elena's jaw clenched. She didn't reply to Jeremy, but she went back over to Tyler, picked up her bag and left. Jeremy considered this a small victory, but he knew this war with Elena was so far from being over.

XXX

Elena sat in class thinking about what Jeremy had said. It was all true. She knew it. Ever since her parents died she'd changed. She didn't care about anything or anyone. Not even herself. This is what led to her letting guys like Tyler get all over her all of the time or starving herself to get thinner. Honestly, she missed having friends like Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett.

She started to wonder if it was too late for her to change, to late to become friends again. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was possible to turn her life around and get her friends back. However, she like this rebellious feeling. That rush of adrenaline she felt when doing something that she knew was completely wrong deep down was just overwhelming.

Maybe she didn't want to change that. Maybe she wanted to continue being wild and crazy. She couldn't have the best of both worlds though could she? Maybe she could fake being the "good girl" again though. Maybe, just maybe, she could make this work.

During lunch, instead of going to sit with her usual group of friends Elena decided to head over to the table where Bonnie and Caroline were sitting. They were sitting with Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend, and Jeremy talking and laughing. Some of her wanted to be a part of that and the other part didn't. The other part wanted to be off making out with Tyler somewhere.

"Elena?!" Caroline gasped as Elena approached their table. Caroline looked her up and down hardly believing this was the girl she'd grown up with. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie hadn't spoken in months and now here Elena was, standing at their table, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot with a tray of food in her hands.

"Hey Caroline, Bonnie, Matt... Jeremy... can I sit with you guys?" Elena asked awkwardly.

"Sure Elena..." Bonnie chimed in carefully pointing to the seat between Matt and Jeremy. "Sure... I don't see why not" Caroline added as Elena took the seat Bonnie had pointed out only moments ago.

It was silent for awhile before Jeremy spoke up, "So why aren't you sitting with Tyler?" He asked, his voice laced with hostility towards the two of them. Elena fought the urge to immediately throw a sarcastic comment in his face and instead just took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"You were right Jer... I need to change... I've gone off the deep end since mom and dad died and I'm sorry. I should be a role model for you." Elena looked down at her plate of uneaten food in a mock gesture of disappointment in herself.

"Yeah... okay Elena" Jeremy scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He didn't really believe her sudden change of heart... no one could make a change that quickly... especially someone as stubborn as Elena.

"Bonnie, Caroline..." Elena started looking back up, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for pushing you away when you were just trying to help me. You were trying to stop me from ruining my life but I didn't want to listen." Elena's eyes teared up as she looked at her two old friends. They seemed like they were starting to believer her, but not quite. "Matt.. I'm sorry to you too... I broke your heart because I was being selfish. I am so sorry for hurting you... all of you" fake tears slipped down Elena's cheeks from her doe brown eyes. She was praying her acting skills would work.

"Listen Elena... we believe you, but we need more time alright?" Caroline tried to smile at Elena, but Elena wasn't looking at her. Elena was too busy trying to remain calm and not lash out at Caroline.

"Look... I understand okay." Elena gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry" Elena stood up leaving her untouched plate of food on the table and hurried out of the lunch room.

Just as she exited the heavy metal doors, wiping away the fake tears, she collided with a solid body, "Oh God... I'm sorry" Elena apologized immediately.

"No, It was my fault" A male voice stated cordially. Elena looked up to meet a pair of hazel eyes and amazing European features which Elena had never seen on a boy from Mystic Falls before.

"I insist... it was totally my fault... I should have been paying attention" Elena shook her head and pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. This was the first time in awhile she was nervous to talk to a guy or the first time a guy had looked her in the eyes while speaking to her... both of which were confusing and kind to her.

"I'm sorry... It's just- do I know you from somewhere? I'm Stefan by the way" He held his hand out, his brow crinkled in a look of confusion, but he was smiling. Elena took his hand and shook it smiling back, "No... I don't know you... I've never seen you... you must be new around here... I'm Elena"

"It's nice to meet you. Are you okay Elena? You look like you've been crying" Stefan's brow crinkled again as he looked at the girl in front of him. He knew he'd seen her before except it wasn't her... It was just someone who looked like her. Stefan quickly shoved the memory away before it could overtake him.

"I'm fine... it's just some friend issues" Elena shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"yes."

"Well... I guess I'll be going to lunch... would you like to join me Elena?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Oh um... I don't eat lunch" Elena stated hoping he wouldn't think that it was odd she didn't.

"I don't either... so how about dinner tonight... I haven't been here long, but I heard the Grill was good, so the Grill... Seven?" Stefan smirked gaining a little confidence. He felt like Elena liked guys like that so why not? Elena looked at him for a minute admiring his spur of confidence, but she noticed that he seemed on edge, like he didn't know what he was doing. In fact, he didn't.

"Alright... Seven" Elena smirked and walked away letting Stefan watch as her hips swished lightly from side to side when she walked away.

**so what do we think? Want me to keep going? Review and let me know! Until next time... **

**xoxoxSalvatoreGirl**


	2. Chapter 2: One Step At A Time

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD**

**A/N- Chapter Two! So happy with all the reviews and favorites I've gotten so far! I hope you enjoy this next** **chapter.**

_**"Oh um... I don't eat lunch" Elena stated hoping he wouldn't think that it was odd she didn't.**_

_**"I don't either... so how about dinner tonight... I haven't been here long, but I heard the Grill was good, so the Grill... Seven?" Stefan smirked gaining a little confidence. He felt like Elena liked guys like that so why not? Elena looked at him for a minute admiring his spur of confidence, but she noticed that he seemed on edge, like he didn't know what he was doing. In fact, he didn't.**_

_**"Alright... Seven" Elena smirked and walked away letting Stefan watch as her hips swished lightly from side to side when she walked away.**_

Chapter Two: One Step at a Time

Elena stared into her closet for what seemed to her like hours. She couldn't find anything to wear. Yes, she had clothes but they were all slutty. Elena didn't know why, but she didn't want Stefan to see her the way that the other guys at school saw her. She wanted to be worthy of being with him. But why? Why did she want this to be real? Wasn't he just her "good boy" cover up?

Elena sighed, she only had two hours to get ready but she had nothing to wear. She stormed out of her room slamming the door behind her, "JENNA!" Elena shouted. "JENNA!" She yelled again without waiting for a response.

"What is it Elena?" Jenna asked exasperated as she came out of her room.

"I need help" Elena stated hating that she had to ask Jenna for help with anything. She doubted that Jenna would even help her with the way that she'd been acting lately.

"With what?" Jenna asked running her hands through her hair.

"I have a date tonight and I have nothing to wear." Elena looked down at the floor crossing her arms across her chest. She was afraid Jenna was going to turn her down. She knew that she'd been acting rude towards Jenna lately and again, she wasn't sure if she deserved help.

"I'm sure there's something in your closet Elena... let's go look together okay?" Elena looked up to see that Jenna's eyes had softened. She wanted to help. Maybe she was crazy for letting Elena treat her like she did and then allowing herself to help her, but she loved her niece no matter what and she liked to see this side of Elena. It was almost like she was becoming the old Elena again.

"Okay... Thanks Jenna" Elena gave a half smile and followed her back into her room and into her closet. They both started looking through things again and after about twenty minutes Elena could tell that Jenna was frustrated.

"So this date... is it with that Lockwood boy?" Jenna asked picking up another halter top and tossing it to the side.

"No..." Elena replied looking down at the pile of clothes they'd gone through and Elena had deemed "undate worthy".

"Who is it with?" Jenna inquired hoping that for once Elena would open up to her.

"Stefan Salvatore" Elena replied biting her bottom lip, "I just want to look like a lady... He's so proper and such a gentleman that I want to be worthy of being more than just some easy girl for him. I think I want this to be more like a relationship kinda thing... I don't know why, but he makes me want to be a better person" Elena shrugged.

"You know what?" Jenna seemed to her tears in her eyes, "I think I have just the thing" Jenna walked out of Elena's closet and out to the hallway where she headed straight to the hall closet where she pulled out a box with Elena's name on it. "I know that when you changed your whole image that you told me to get rid of your old clothes but I saved them all just in case you changed your mind" Jenna smiled handing the large box to Elena.

"I know I don't say this enough, but thank you Jenna" Elena smiled and set the box down to hug her aunt. She knew that she was planning to fake this whole "good girl" thing, but Elena knew that she wanted to fix things with Jenna for real. She didn't want this to be fake. She wanted a family, she wanted to have Jeremy and Jenna in her life. Losing her mother and father was enough, she couldn't afford to push anyone else away.

"You're welcome Elena... Have fun tonight" She smiled and gave Elena one last hug before letting her disappear into her room to get ready for the night.

Elena opened the box and pulled out her old clothes. She remembered wearing all of them at least once, except this one dress that still had the tags left on it. Elena pulled it out of the box and held it up. It was pretty. It was a simple strapless navy dress that Elena could pair with a jean vest and scarf that would tone it down a bit to look more casual. Elena put it on with her jean vest, patterned scarf, and some simple white flats to tie it all together. She looked in the mirror to check her minimal make up and when she was satisfied headed downstairs to see Jenna and Jeremy on the couch.

"Oh Elena! You look great!" Jenna gushed looking Elena up and down.

"Well well well" Jeremy smiled, "You look like Elena, my big sister tonight... who's the lucky guy? Please don't tell me you look this pretty for Tyler Lockwood"

"No... that new guy... Stefan Salvatore" Elena rolled her eyes at her brother who just laughed and hugged her.

"Alright... have fun... See you later 'Lena" Jeremy waved as Elena picked up her keys and headed for the door.

As Elena drove she realized that tonight was her first real date since Matt. Matt was her first date, but she'd never ever been on a date since. Not really anyway. There was always Tyler, but no matter how many times she'd asked, he just wouldn't take her out on a real date. To her Tyler was just a quick fix when she needed a distraction and she never really tried to be more because she already knew that she was the exact same thing for him. Elena shook her head to clear it. Tonight she couldn't think about Tyler, tonight was about Stefan and that was what she needed to focus on.

Elena got out of the car at the Grill and headed inside to look for Stefan, hopefully he was here. Suddenly Elena wondered if Stefan was going to stand her up, what if this was all just some sick joke just to make her look stupid. Elena rocked back and forth lightly on her heels as she looked for Stefan in the usual crowd. Just when she was losing hope that he'd be here she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Hey 'Lena... what are you doing here?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Elena turned to see not Stefan, but Tyler standing behind her, "I'm meeting someone" Elena shrugged. Tyler's arms retracted from around her and Elena watched his lips turn from his cocky smirk to a frown.

"Who?"

"A date"

"You can't be on a date Elena, you're my girlfriend" Tyler snapped.

"Last time I checked we weren't exclusive Tyler and you never have taken me out on a date... obviously I'm no more than a sex toy for you and I don't want to be that anymore" Elena stated calmly.

"Elena... don't be ridiculous... you're more than that. You're my girlfriend, my sexy fun girlfriend who I want to take home right now because my parents aren't home... we could have a lot of fun Elena" Tyler's smirk was back and this time it didn't make Elena laugh and fall into his arms, she actually wanted to slap him for suggesting such a thing. Maybe she was changing back into the old Elena.

"I don't want to Tyler... we're done okay" Elena sighed and turned back to the crowd of people to look for Stefan.

"You don't tell me when we're done Elena. I tell you when we're done" Tyler grabbed Elena's arm and drug her outside to his car which was towards the back of the parking lot far away from the restaurant. Elena struggled in Tyler's grip, but she couldn't get free... she could feel a bruise starting to form on her arm from where Tyler was gripping her.

"Ow! Tyler you're hurting me" Elena sneered trying to pull her arm free, but it was no use. He was much to strong for her. "Tyler please let go" Elena snapped becoming more worried as they neared his car. Finally he released her, slamming her back against his car.

"Now... shut up Elena. We're going to my house... or better yet... Get in the car" Tyler snapped.

"No!" Elena glared. She was disgusted with Tyler and all she wanted to do was to get back inside with Stefan.

"Elena... don't make me angry... get in the car and get that stupid girly dress off of you" Tyler glared pointing towards the car.

"I said no!"

Tyler grabbed Elena's face, crushing his lips against hers hard. He moved his hands to the back of her dress to unzip it. Elena pushed against his body, trying to get away from him. She didn't want this. She wanted to get away, to go home. She didn't even want to go on a date with Stefan anymore, she just wanted to be home and to be safe. Tyler was scaring her. His strength was abnormal, even for a football player. She was starting to lose hope that she could get away. She couldn't even kick him because he was basically crushing his body with hers.

Elena turned her head to stop this kisses that Tyler was now planting her her neck, "Help!" She shouted as loud as she could, but her voice was barely above a whisper. Her dress fell around her ankles leaving her in her lacy white bra, jean vest, scarf and lacy white panties. Tyler growled against her neck. He was a little angry that she was calling for help, but he knew no one could hear her... or at least that's what he thought until he felt a sharp blow to the side of his face. When he looked up he was met with a pair of cobalt blue eyes. He was hit again, knocking him to the ground.

Tyler looked up at the stranger clad in all black and felt afraid, "Listen Kid... If I ever see you again touching this girl, I will hurt you even more than that do you understand me?" The stranger snapped at him. Tyler nodded scampering away from the stranger, "Put you're dress back on" The man stated turning his bright blue eyes on Elena. Elena quickly picked up her dress struggling to zip it in the back. Finally, she got the zipper up and was able to look up at the man who'd saved her from Tyler.

"Thank you... I'm lucky you were here... I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't heard or saw me" Elena looked down at ground and then back up at the handsome and mysterious man.

"Well I'm not usually one to be a knight in shining armor, but I'm glad I could help" he gave a hint of a smile and Elena couldn't help but smile back, "So.. what is you're name?" The guy asked.

"I'm Elena Gilbert" Elena stated holding her hand out.

"I'm Damon... Damon Salvatore" He smirked and took her hand. He pulled her in close to him, "Lets get you inside before another guy shows up... You... boy... go home" Damon stated directing the last comment at Tyler who jumped up and scrambled into his car.

"Salvatore... As in Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked feeling a little breathless at their close proximity.

"Yes... he is my little brother... I suppose you met him at school then?" Damon took a step back from her.

"Yes... He asked me to dinner tonight, but I couldn't find him and then Tyler showed up... and now I'm here with you" Elena laughed halfheartedly.

"Well that's a shame" Damon smirked again.

"Which part?" Elena asked curiously.

"The part where my brother met you first"

"I don't know Damon... you don't seem like the step down for the little brother type" Elena laughed.

"I'm not" Damon's smirk widened into a full smile as he pulled her in close again and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What was that?" Elena gasped when he pulled away.

"Well I did save you... isn't that how it goes? A kiss for the savior of the fair maiden?" Damon raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes finding her deep brown eyes.

Elena laughed and nodded, "Yeah I think so... but you know I should probably go... I'm already thirty minutes late for my date" Elena bit her bottom lip looking up at Damon.

"That you are... well I won't keep you... it was nice meeting you Elena. I hope I'll be seeing you again soon"

"I hope I'll see you too... but in case we don't just run into each other... why don't I give you my number" Elena shrugged.

Damon smiled and pulled out his phone and handed it to Elena. She put in her name and number in a contact before handing his phone back to him, "Thank you Ms. Gilbert"

"Of course Mr. Salvatore" Elena smirked and walked away, back into the crowded grill.

**well thats it for this chapter! thank you all you amazing readers! I love the reviews and I'm sorry if I can't get back to all of them, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Stefan and Elena's date will be in the next chapter. Until next time...**

**xoxox SalvatoreGirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Disclaimer- I don't own the vampire diaries**

**A/N- Well... some people were upset I had Damon save Elena, but I needed to bring Damon in. The original plan was for Stefan to save Elena, but I really wanted to bring Damon in epically so that a "romance" could be sparked between Damon and Elena just to keep the story interesting. I hope that cleared things up and I hope you continue to read it!**

**xoxo SalvatoreGirl**

**_Damon smiled and pulled out his phone and handed it to Elena. She put in her name and number in a contact before handing his phone back to him, "Thank you Ms. Gilbert"_**

**_"Of course Mr. Salvatore" Elena smirked and walked away, back into the crowded grill._**

Chapter Three: Nightmares

Elena waited in the restaurant again with Damon behind her. He gave her a nod after pointing out Stefan sitting alone towards the back of the grill before Damon headed to the bar. "Hey sorry I'm late... I just had to deal with something" Elena lied.

"And you needed my brother to do it?" Stefan raised and eyebrow,"I see you two were very busy"His voice took on an accusing tone.

Elena was confused why he was angry, but then it hit her. "Oh! No, Stefan... no no no Damon actually helped me" Elena's eyes were wide pleading for him to believe her.

"what did he help you in and out of your dress?" Stefan spat.

"No! Tyler attacked me. Damon saved me!" Elena cried wanting so badly for Stefan to know that she was telling him the truth.

"Oh... oh God... Elena I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He gasped, his eyes immediately softening as he took hold of her hand across the table.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just a bruise on my arm I think." Elena shrugged. It was no big deal. Stefan thought it odd that she seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing. Was this the first time this had happened?

"He hurt you?" Stefan's eyes flickered toward her arm where a big bruise was indeed forming.

"It's okay" Elena's eyes now avoided his.

"Elena. Is this the first time he's hurt you?" Stefan asked seriously. He was worried about Elena, worried about her safety. Elena hesitated before shaking her head, "Elena is this the first time he's tried to take advantage of you?" Stefan asked praying she'd say no. Instead she said nothing, but pulled her hand out of his to wipe away tears from her eyes, "He's done this before then?" Stefan seemed to be getting angrier by the second and honestly that scared Elena.

_"Come on Elena... I know you want to" Tyler's voice whispered seductively in her ear. He brushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear kissing her on the cheek, "It'll make you feel better... I can make you feel better" Tyler's breath reaked of alcohol as he whispered in her ear trying to seduce her, "come on Lena... I've known you forever... I've seen you in a bathing suit... now let me see you in a little less" He smirked kissing along her neck. _

_"Tyler stop. I don't want this." Elena whispered. _

_"Yes you do... come on... my parents aren't home... it can be our little secret" _

_"No Tyler" Elena pushed against his chest trying to keep him away from her, but she was alone and even though Tyler was drunk she still couldn't get him off of her, "Ty... come on... We're friends... don't make me do this" Elena begged him, praying for him to come to his senses even if it were just for a second. Elena wasn't prepared for this. Not at all. _

_"Don't make me angry Elena... lets go up to my room together" Tyler grabbed her hand already pulling her struggling body up the stairs. They made it to the top where Tyler dragged her into his room shutting the door behind them. _

Elena came back to her senses shutting out the rest of the memory. She didn't want to remember exactly how Tyler had taken the one thing she hadn't given anyone yet. She didn't want to think about the time that she was so weak after her parents had died. She didn't even want to think of this morning when she was kissing Tyler or all of the months that she'd been Tyler's sex toy because she was afraid of what he'd do to her if she didn't comply.

More hot tears fell heavily from Elena's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at Stefan. She was so ashamed. So ashamed of the choices she'd made, of the things that had happened to her and she somehow already knew that Stefan would be just like anyone else. He'd shun her and find a nice good girl to settle down with instead of her. Instead of the broken, beat up, misused toy that she was.

"Elena... look at me please" Stefan begged. She hadn't even realized that he'd been trying to get her attention for the last few minutes. She finally was able to look up but what she saw there wasn't rejection. It was acceptance. Stefan wasn't going to leave her... he wanted her just the way she was. He didn't care that she'd dealt with all of this... he just wanted to be the one to make it all better and she could see that in his eyes.

"Why aren't you running away screaming? Most guys would... Actually most guys wouldn't care that Tyler had hurt me... they'd just try it themselves" Elena whispered tracing invisible patterns on the table with her finger. She didn't know why she'd still asked that question even though she'd just seen everything she needed to know in his eyes, but she thought that maybe his words would make it real. They would let her know that she wasn't just dreaming.

"Elena... I'm not like all the other guys... I have my own past too... I just want you to know I'm here for you okay? I want you to know that I can help you through this. I can help you get back to the person you want to be... but only if you let me" He reached across the table again taking her hand in his. "Please let me Elena"

She felt tears in her eyes for the forth or fifth time that day. Honestly, she hadn't cried this much since her parents funeral. She had never actually had someone who insisted on being there for her even though she tried as hard as she could to push them away, "Okay..." Elena nodded not able to come up with much else to say to him.

He smiled at her, "Come on... do you want me to take you home?" Stefan asked.

"Oh no" Elena looked up wiping the remaining tears away, "I completely ruined our date" She huffed.

"No Elena you didn't... it was actually a really good date... I learned something about you... I got close to you... that's what really matters." Stefan smiled again. Elena almost couldn't believe that this was real. She couldn't believe that a guy was so understanding, so willing to be there for her. It seemed so dream like... almost a fairytale.

"Thank you" Elena smiled not knowing what else to really say to him.

* * *

That night Elena tossed and turned in her sleep. She couldn't get the current image out of her head and it was driving her to a point of insanity. She twisted and turned wanting desperately to wake up, to make it go away... but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wrench her eyes open to exit this vivid nightmare she was experiencing.

_"Stefan" Elena gasped desperate for breath as she ran through the thick fog that surrounded her in the graveyard. She kept running, looking for him. She needed to find him, but why? She didn't really know. She just kept running through the cemetery until she reached the graves of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Now beside it was a tomb stone with her own name on it. 'Elena Gilbert'. _

_"Elena" A voice, Stefan's called. She looked up from the tomb stone horrified and saw Stefan with blood dripping down his lips, "Come here" Elena stumbled over her feet as she scrambled to get away from this horrifying creature. She turned to run, but instead ran into something solid. She looked up to see Damon with blood running down his lips as well, a smirk on his face. _

_"Join us Elena and I promise your death can be beautiful" Damon promised. Elena screamed and turned the opposite way to run but now she was trapped right between the bodies of Stefan and Damon. She could feel them becoming impossibly closer, cutting of any view she had left of the darkened graveyard. She wanted to scream again, but the scream caught in her throat when she heard a voice much like her own. _

_"Now boys... weren't you ever taught to share your toys?" Damon and Stefan moved away from her enough where she could see the person standing in front of her. However the person she saw was herself. Elena tried to scream again, "No. Don't scream... I promise this will be quick" Elena saw her own mirror image descend upon her. A sharp stinging in her neck was felt and then two more on each of her wrists. _

_She was going to die. She was going to die right here and now. Elena didn't bother fighting. What use was it really? The pain eased and she now saw her own eyes staring back at her except this time they were blurry, "Put her in her grave" She demanded dismissively. Elena felt herself being dragged along and then she was falling. She was left staring out at the three faces that surrounded her grave. _

_She screamed. She screamed and screamed until a shovel full of dirt was thrown in her face and then she was choking. Another shovel full was thrown in and she couldn't breathe. Another shovel full was in and she couldn't see. She could hear though... "May Elena Gilbert rest in peace" She heard her own voice say from above followed by a merciless laugh that echoed in her head as she finally let the darkness take ahold. _

"JENNA!" She shouted again running into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife from the knife drawer. She slowly made her way out of the kitchen. Then she heard a crash upstairs. Slowly but surely she headed for the staircase and that's when she felt the cold hand on her back and then she was looking into bright blue eyes that could only belong to Damon Salvatore. She screamed seeing long canine teeth coming from his mouth and the veins that popped out around his eyes. Then she felt a stinging in her neck after he'd lunged for her.

Elena woke up screaming again. It was all just another dream. She was in her room, in her bed. A hand instinctively went to her neck which was clear of any marks. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone from the night stand to check the time. It was already seven am and if she didn't hurry she'd be late for school. Elena jumped from her bed and got dressed quickly brushing her teeth as she looked through her closet for something to wear.

She settled on a plain blue long sleeve top with jeans and put that on before running a comb through her tussled hair. Finally she was ready and it was now seven ten. She had to leave now. She picked up her backpack and her phone on the way out of her room. She hurried downstairs and out of the front door grabbing her keys from the hook as well. She drove to school making in class just as the late bell rung.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she knew she made it in time. Just as Mr. Tanner started his lecture, Elena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. _'What now!_' She thought with a roll of her eyes. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and saw Damon's name on the screen. She quickly shoved it away, her dream about him still on her mind. A second later it vibrated again. This time it was Stefan. She opened his text, **'Are you okay?**'

She looked over at him from across the room and saw him looking at her too. She quickly replied, **'Yeah... woke up late'** making sure not to alarm him. She put her phone back in her pocket and felt it vibrate again. She didn't pull it out. When class was over Elena was the first one out. She finally pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw another text from Damon. She rolled her eyes and put it away again. She didn't want to talk to Damon or Stefan... not after both of those very vivid dreams.

Throughout the day her phone vibrated several times with texts from Damon. She didn't know why he kept texting her, but she didn't really want to know. She was just putting her phone away again when Stefan came up beside her, "Hey" He smiled taking her hand. On instinct Elena pulled her hand away, "Ouch that hurt my feelings" Stefan stated putting his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not really the holding hands type" Elena replied easily.

"Okay that's fine... no need to apologize" He smiled and just gave her a hug instead, "So you sure you're alright? Don't need like a coffee or anything Sleeping Beauty?" Stefan offered with a laugh.

"No... I'm fine" Elena managed a small laugh but she couldn't help but think about the dream she had of being drained by Stefan and Damon (and herself?) then being buried alive. Anyone would be slightly afraid right? She shook her head trying to focus on what Stefan was saying but found it extremely difficult to focus. She didn't want to think right now... she just wanted to be alone, but then again maybe not.

"Hey do you want to come over and maybe watch a movie or something tonight?"

Elena hesitated, 'It was just a dream' She told herself, "Sure... I'll bring dinner" Elena replied.

"See you around seven then?"

"Sure"

* * *

Elena rang the doorbell at the Salvatore boarding house with a plastic bag full of food from the grill in her hands. She waited a few seconds and the door finally opened, "You brought food from the grill" Stefan laughed, "Is that all you eat?"

"yeah... I live off of that place" Elena laughed playing along. Stefan took the bag from her and led her inside.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds" Damon stumbled into the room with a glass of some liquor in his hand. At first glance he looked like he was drunk but when Elena looked again he looked fine, "So another date... that's interesting... Stefan's never had two dates with the same girl... right Steffy?"

"Damon... stop... Elena can I get you something to drink?" Stefan asked.

"Sure I'd love some water" Elena replied sitting down on the couch. Stefan went into what Elena assumed was the kitchen and as soon as he did, Damon sat down next to Elena, "What do you need Damon?" Elena asked trying to remain calm.

"Nothing... but you haven't been answering my texts" Damon replied.

"What texts?" Elena inquired.

"Now don't play dumb with me Elena... I practically invented the 'What texts' phrase. Now seriously, I thought we were friends... did I do something to offend you?" Damon smirked like he knew something Elena didn't which made her feel even more unsettled.

"No... but you sound like a clingy girl right now" Elena shrugged.

"Cute Elena really cute." Damon smirked again, clearly not offended but amused by the game they seemed to be playing.

"I know I am" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Someone has a bunch of confidence" Damon replied, "I admire that... mostly because I have a lot of confidence too"

"Well I came here to see Stefan" Elena pulled out her phone and started to play a game of temple run ignoring Damon. When he stood up to leave the room she finally looked at all of his texts. '**Hey 'Lena feeling okay?' 'Are you okay? Did something happen again?' 'Ignoring me?' 'Can I see you again soon?'** Elena sighed and finally hit reply, '**I am fine and now you just saw me'. **A quick reply came a moment later, '**Come up here and watch a movie' 'Why should I?' **Elena replied. '**Because I'm more interesting than my sorry milksop little brother'**.

"Hey sorry it took so long, I just had to clean out some glasses. Stefan set down two glasses of water as he sat down himself. He pressed play on the DVD player while Elena pulled out the food handing Stefan a box with a burger and fries inside. They sat back and watched the romantic comedy. Elena didn't think about Damon once which actually surprised her. She was used to thinking about their strange encounter or the dream she'd had, but right now she was just happy to be sitting with Stefan and doing something as simple as watching a movie.


End file.
